


a relaxing day out

by 101places



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, background Huntingbird - Freeform, background fitzsimmons, both kinda If You Squint but yknow whatever, i guess, idk how to tag :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: “Okay, so, I’ll cut to the chase,” Daisy began, “Things have been tough lately- you guys know that better than any of us. I think that we could all do with some time to unwind and just let loose for a bit, as a team. So, with that in mind, there’s this great bowling alley not far from here and I’ve gotten Coulson’s permission for us to all go.”( AKA: Daisy Takes The Team Bowling )





	a relaxing day out

**Author's Note:**

> this is set somewhere early s3 ig. timeline isnt rlly important tho its just a silly thing i wrote after going bowling hfsdhfds
> 
> also ill say upfront: i feel rlly bad tagging mack bc hes barely in this but i didnt wanna leave him out of the tags, so just take this as ur warning. i didnt mean to exclude him but it just ended up happening :( ill give him more attention in future stuff i write he deserves the world
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated if u enjoy!! thank u!

The party had been Daisy’s idea- because of course something this ridiculous would be  _ her _ idea.

“I just think, with everything that’s been going on, we could all do with some  _ fun _ .” She’d told Coulson during her initial pitch, not really expecting him to agree with her.

So when he looked over at her silently for a few moments, then eventually said: “Alright.” she’d naturally been surprised.

Still, she’d taken it in her stride and made sure to wait until she’d left the room until she began cheering.

( When he’d calmly called through the wall, “I can still hear you,” she felt that maybe she wasn’t  _ quite _ the best at taking things in her stride, but what can she say? She was  _ excited _ ! )

The first person she broke the news to was Mack- he was her partner now, he had a right to be the first one to find out. Unfortunately, his reaction wasn’t quite on the same level as hers. He just gave her a long-suffering look and said, “Really, Tremors?”

Well, screw him, then, Daisy thought as she headed off to find someone with an  _ appreciation _ for fun.

She entered the common room, having spotted Hunter through the open door, and was quick to tell him her amazing news. Almost immediately, there was a strange glint in his eye, and he quickly began telling Daisy how he was going to absolutely  _ destroy _ everyone.

Daisy backed out of the room quickly, wondering if there was anyone on the base who would have a  _ normal _ reaction.

The next place she tried was the training room, where May and Bobbi were having a brief break. She didn’t imagine they’d give her what she wanted, but hey, stranger things have happened. She explained her amazing plan, and revealed that Coulson had agreed to it.

May wore her usual non-expression, but Daisy took the fact that she hadn’t rolled her eyes or critcised her amazing plan as a win.

Bobbi, on the other hand, became the first person to give a normal reaction. She smiled and nodded, “Sounds like fun.”

With two victories under her belt, she sped off to her final destination- the lab.

As expected, Fitz-Simmons were at work. Frankly, Daisy wasn’t sure what they were working on these days, but that was besides the point. She was about to hit them with news that would be at least a hundred times more fascinating than whatever it was they were researching.

“Hey,” She called out to alert them to her presence.

The two scientists raised their heads, and Daisy found herself thinking of meerkats for half a second.

“Oh, Daisy.”

“Hi.”

Daisy strode around the counter, noticing Fitz quickly minimize whatever it was that had been on the screen, but not really caring enough to ask about it.

“Okay, so, I’ll cut to the chase,” She said instead, “Things have been tough lately- you guys know that better than any of us. I think that we could all do with some time to unwind and just let loose for a bit, as a team.  _ So _ , with that in mind, there’s this great bowling alley not far from here and I’ve gotten Coulson’s permission for us to all go.”

Fitz stared while Simmons quietly laughed.

“I think that’s wonderful, but we do have a lot of work.” Simmons explained after she’d gotten over her giggles.

“Oh  _ come on _ you two! When was the last time you actually took a  _ break _ ?”

“We don’t have the time for-”

“Actually… maybe it’s not such, uh, such a bad idea.”

Simmons looked to Fitz skeptically. He raised his hands in defence and quickly continued, “You know, taking a break can help you see a problem with fresh eyes.”

“Exactly!” Daisy cut in with a grin, “So glad to have you two on board!”

Before either of them could protest further, Daisy darted out of the room, excited for what was sure to be a great evening.

 

.

 

Arriving at the bowling alley, the SHIELD agents were at various levels of excitement.

None, of course, could match Daisy’s. She was, fittingly, quaking with anticipation. Beside her, Mack was staring out of the window, giving off the distinct impression of a man who would rather be anywhere else. Further back, Hunter glanced at Bobbi every few moments, a wicked grin on his face.

Most surprisingly, however, was Coulson. Though he was wearing the rather impressive mask of the Director-slash-team-dad who was acting out on behalf of his team and nothing more, his eyes betrayed his happiness.

He was arguably as excited for this outing as Daisy was.

 

.

 

Finally at the alley itself, the group stared down the pins.

“Well!” Daisy began, “Guess I’ll go first!”

She took a medium ball, and skillfully threw it down the alley, aiming for a strike. She turned around, not even bothering to watch it because she  _ knew _ how great she was at bowling, she knew that she’d get a strike, she knew--

Hunter burst out laughing, pointing behind her.

Daisy whirled around, staring in horror at the ten pins. Not a single one had fallen.

“What!?” She demanded, hurriedly grabbing another ball to try again.

This time she watched as the ball sailed perfectly down the middle of the alley, until the last moment where it suddenly curved to the right. Fuming, she headed back and took a seat, doing her best to ignore the smug grins of her fellow agents.

She’d show them yet.

Next up was Hunter. Much like Daisy, he approached the balls with a confident energy, choosing the heaviest ball available. The ball was so heavy that he seemed to struggle with lifting it, though he would have rather died than admit to that.

With some difficulty, he threw the ball. It hit the alley with a loud  _ thud _ , drawing the attention of several bystanders. Immediately the ball veered to the left, happily sliding down the gutter.

Hunter spluttered in shock for a moment, before turning back around with a smile.

“I meant to do that,” He lied, “I’m warming up.”

He picked up another ball of the same weight, his brow creased by the effort of carrying it, “Now… let me show you how it’s done.”

The ball fell into the gutter.

Bobbi stepped forwards, giving Hunter a comforting pat on the back that really only proved to awaken his competitive spirit further.

Bobbi picked up a medium sized ball, looked the alley up and down, then threw it, knocking down six pins. Behind her, Simmons cheered, then quickly fell quiet when she realised that no one else was cheering.

“Thanks, Simmons,” Bobbi called over her shoulder as she picked up her next ball, easily knocking over the four remaining pins.

As she went to sit down, she fixed Hunter with a pointed look and said, “And  _ that _ is how it’s done.”

Daisy pointed to Mack, “You’re up.”

Mack shook his head, “No. I’m not joining in with this craziness.”

Daisy fixed him with a scowl, before shrugging. “Fine, suit yourself. Coulson?”

The Director of SHIELD took to the alley, a ball in hand. He threw it down the alley, knocking seven pins, but leaving him with a rather nasty snake. Unconcerned, he grabbed his second ball, miraculously managing to knock down all of the remaining pins.

Outraged, Hunter stood. “He’s cheating.”

“How would I  _ cheat _ ?”

“With your  _ robot hand _ !”

“It doesn’t have a bowling function.”

Hunter immediately turned to Fitz, as if he expected him to prove that wrong. Fitz looked between his friend and boss, at a loss for words, before Bobbi saved the day.

“Calm down, Hunter. It’s okay to admit that Coulson’s just better than you.”

...Or escalated the day.

“ _ Wha- _ ”

While they were arguing, May had taken her turn. The sound of pins hitting the alley interrupted the argument, and the gathered agents stared as the screen registered a strike.

“Looks like there’s always someone better.” Coulson mused.

Looking at the screen, Mack frowned, “FitzSimmons are playing together?”

“Okay, that’s  _ definitely _ cheating.” Hunter muttered darkly.

“It’s a bit difficult to concentrate with all of the,” Simmons gestured vaguely to the fluorescent lighting. She still hadn’t re-adjusted to life on Earth.

“She also doesn’t like playing alone on games that she thinks she’ll lose,” Fitz added, not seeming to notice the affronted look Simmons gave him for that comment.

The pair walked over to the ball rack, considering them analytically. “Bowling is just science, really,” Simmons explained as they finally settled on a ball.

“Oh, this should be good.” Daisy leaned forwards to get a better look.

Fitz took the ball from Simmons, walking up to the alley and throwing it. To his credit, it did better than certain others, though with a measly one pin falling, that wasn’t by much.

“Well,” Fitz commented, “The only way to go from here is up.”

 

.

 

It didn’t take long for Daisy to give up playing by the rules- if Hunter was going to accuse everyone of cheating anyway, then she may as well  _ actually _ cheat, she reasoned.

This logic didn’t end up satisfying anyone else when they realised that she was quaking the ball straight ahead, and the group informally disqualified her, leaving her to pout beside Mack.

While Hunter didn’t get disqualified himself at any point in the game, he eventually quit his  _ cheating _ comments when May implied that she would be willing to use his head as her next ball if he didn’t shut up. After that, he remained rather quiet for the rest of the game, much to the pleasure of everyone else.

Hunter’s constant accusations of cheating were irritating at best, though perhaps he did have a point when it came to Coulson. Coulson’s throws were consistently, suspiciously good, and a keen-eyed watcher could see that he was exclusively using his robot hand. Though it was plausible that he was just  _ that good _ at bowling, so no one was really sure what was going on there.

If Coulson’s throws were consistently good, then FitzSimmons throws were consistently average. Their balls never fell into the gutter, but they also never knocked down too many pins at once. It seemed that their theory that bowling was just science didn’t stand, though neither of them seemed awfully put out by this. It seemed that Daisy’s idea to get out of the lab had been good for them, after all.

In the end, the two that seemed to be best at the game were Bobbi and May. The two were neck-to-neck, giving amazing performance after amazing performance. While they both kept an air of uncommitedness to them, it was clear that it was faked. Neither of them wanted to lose.

So when the game ended in a draw, the disappointment rolling off the two of them was unmistakable.

“Okay,” Daisy began, looking up at the scoreboard, “One more game?”

 

.

 

By the time the group were finally kicked out of the bowling alley, it was late. On the way back to the bus, most of the team were asleep- FitzSimmons resting their heads together, Hunter with his arm around Bobbi’s shoulders, and Daisy with a content smile on her face.

Coulson looked his team over with a satisfied expression.

“That went well.” May commented.

Mack rolled his eyes fondly, “That’s one word for it. I thought you were going to decapitate Hunter.”

“Mm. Shame.”

“I’d like it if we didn’t talk about murdering our team-mates,” Coulson piped up.

“I’ve got to ask,” Mack began, quickly changing the subject, “The hand  _ doesn’t _ have a bowling mode. Right?”

Coulson put on his shades, and didn’t answer.


End file.
